The present invention generally relates to eddy current drives, relates particularly to improved drive components for eddy current drives, and relates specifically to improved integral drive components for eddy current drives.
In a typical eddy current drive, a first, magnetic field producing drive component such as in the form of permanent magnets is mounted for rotation with one of the input or output of a rotational control apparatus such as a clutch for magnetically coupling with a second, coupling drive component mounted for rotation with the other of the input or output. The second, coupling drive component was typically in the form of a first ring formed of electrically conductive material such as copper sandwiching a second ring of magnetic flux conductive material such as steel against a mounting body portion formed of heat conductive material such as aluminum so that the body portion acts as a heat sink. Screws extended through the first and second rings and were threaded into the body portion.
Prior coupling drive components suffered from various problems and deficiencies. Specifically, heat is generated in the copper ring but its transfer to the body portion is restricted by the steel ring positioned between the copper ring and the body portion. Additionally, when exposed to heat, copper will oxidize reducing the efficiency of the eddy current drive. Further, the mechanical attachment of the steel and copper rings to the body portion increases the number of components and assembly required and is subject to loosening and/or separating and thereby detrimentally affecting reliability.
Thus, a need exists for improved coupling drive components for eddy current drives which overcome the problems and deficiencies of prior eddy current drives.